Survive or Die: Becoming the Hero
by RidingtheRoughWaters
Summary: 1st SOD Story: The 8 Heroes descendents must save the world from Shade's coming back. Can these strangers save the world as well as themselves? Rated T: Swearing, Violence
1. Avia's Story

Survive or Die

Prologue

Avia's Story/POV

Seven Years Earlier...

"Avia!" a cranky, woman screeched. I slowly opened my eyes. Ugh, back to reality. I got out of bed and got dressed in my usual outfit. I put on a tank-top like teal dress my mother had sewed together for me, with cloth brown shoes. I also put on a cloth brown baby tee jacket that matched my shoes and teal fingerless gloves with brown seams. I went to the mirror and brushed through my light red hair. It was just above my shoulders and I had bangs. My light red hair and topaz gold eyes shined.

"Avia!" the woman screeched once again.

"Coming Mother!" I yelled back. I took one last look at myself. _SQUEAK! _I reacted so fast I startled even myself! I had opened and closed the door and had a certain person pinned to the floor. It was only my little brother Esyrn.

"Avia..?" He squeaked. I immediately got off him. I helped him up on his feet.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do I look okay?" He asked quietly. He was wearing a brown, dull outfit. Like that of beginning adventurers some call "Vagrants." Some boys his age just wore it because there was nothing else really to wear without "insulting their family name!".

"You look fine-now let's go. Before Mother calls us again," I said. He nodded and we raced out of my room.

Later On...

Esyrn walked with my mother and I into town. We were to meet our father in town to sell various foods and fruits. Well, my parents are. They're merchants and farmers. They grow and sell the food. It's a hard task. Sometimes, when there is SUCH a good harvest they have to stay home and pick all the rest of the food while Esyrn and I go into town and sell the food. We live in Sain Morning. We live on the continent called Saint Morning. A lot of important people live here like priests and like our name, it is very peaceful in the morning.

"Mother, may we go-" I asked calmly and carefully before Mother cut me off.

"Fine! Be off with ya!" She screeched harshly. I nodded and grabbed Esyrn's wrist before he could argue or cry or anything else.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him.

"Mm.. how about if we go and see-" He started before I cut him off. I already knew what he was gonna say.

"No! We're not going to see Tina AGAIN! I already have enough flying information for a hundred adventurers!" I explained grabbing at my hair and the sides of my head.

"But she's pretty..." He said, mentally drooling over the 20-year-old flying expert. She's the Station Manager in Northern Sain City. There's a lot of rumors going around about a secret affair between her and the General Manager slash Apprentice Bill. But I don't really care for gossip.

"C'mon! Let's go to the Arena!" I exclaimed.

"Again Avia? How about if we go and visit Porgo?"

"We've listened to his stories a thousand times Esyrn! C'mon! Don't you want want to see something entertaining?" I asked. He frowned.

"I'm gonna go and see Porgo. You go and do whatever you want," he said as he walked away. I walked away and went to the Arena. I always find peace there- for some very odd reason.

Later On...

It was a week before my 12th birthday. I had just gotten done brushing through my hair. Then there was a knock on my bedroom door. I turned around to see Tina standing there!

"Tina? What are you doing here?" I asked her. She smiled very friendly as she gazed and looked me over with her dark eyes.

"You don't know just how much potential you have Avia Berkendolf," she said.

"Huh? What do you mean? You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" Not that I had anything against her but.. I just didn't like the way my brother drooled over her and everything. She really wasn't all that and I still couldn't see what all the fuss was about. Her smile faded into a straight line. She came over and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Your mother was going to send you over to the orphanage.." she said slowly.

"Oh.." I answered just as slowly. My mother had always favored Esyrn over me. My father was proud of me-I was his jewel. Until he died when I was 8 years old. Then our farming and money was nearly cut in half and and we for a long time have survived on little food and money. So I guess Mother was finally done with me. There aren't many orphanages and not many girls. Most of the orphanages contain girls and some abandoned boys. Some girls do have parents and siblings- it's just that the parents couldn't "feed" them. Some basically just dropped them off there because they didn't want the kid. I never really thought about how Mother just might leave me at the door there. Esyrn wouldn't grow up tough. He'd grow up rude and fat. Mother would surely spoil him to death!

"Was? What happened? Am I not going there anymore?" I asked.

"Whoa, one question at a time girl! She was going to, but I convinced her not to." I was surprised. I mean, sure we were on okay terms but I had never thought _Tina_ out of all people would do that for me. I mean I'm not too nice to so many people. And like I said earlier, she isn't one of my favorite people. I was about to ask why when she continued.

"I've seen you at the Arena. You mimic their moves almost exactly. I see the fighting instincts in you. You're a natural fighter." She explained.

"Oh.. Well, thanks." There was an awkward silence. "So what's going to happen to me now?"

"You're going to join the Soldiers of Kyon," she answered. I blinked.

"The Soldiers of what?" I questioned not sure I heard right.

"Kyon. They're kind of a military bunch. It's one of the best ways to learn how to defend yourself and fight. I've seen you at the Arena watching the fighters. You'd love it," she said. I kind of brightened at that.

"Wow, that's.. great. Umm, who will uh take care of me there?" I asked.

"Teshar Testarotsa. She is the leader of the Soldiers of Kyon and manages the house of Eione," Tina explained.

"Eione? The Ringmaster Hero?" I asked, my mouth gaping. She smiled.

"Yes, the one and only."

"You really think I can.. become a fighter?" I asked curiously, half-smiling. She nodded.

"You have the potential. Besides there are two other female fighters in the Kyon."

"Really? Who are they?"

"Ghalade and Eoners. Ghalade is a martial artist and Eoners is.. something. You'll find out when you meet her." I was smiling so big now. Wow! Female fighters? There were such a thing? Oh my gosh! This would make Father proud! Mother would love me! I would never be hated again! I-I'd be a hero! Then a terrible realization loomed over me.

"What about Esyrn?" I asked.

"Esyrn? Well.. he's kind of young to be showing that kind of potential in anything. Maybe he'll pick up on farming!" She tried to look on the bright side. That's one of the things I didn't really like about her. She was always looking on the bright side. Not straight at reality. Esyrn, not with me. Not here learning how to fight. He'd be crushed! For a girl, his older _sister_ to get a fantastic offer and not be offered the same?

"I want to take him with me!" I rushed quickly. Tina blinked.

"What? I really don't think-" Tina started.

"Please! I can't leave him here with Mother! She'll ruin him for sure-!" I started screaming desperately.

"Then who would be here? Who would take of your mother?" She asked. I thought about that.

"She cares about no one except Esyrn. If I left him here, his dream of becoming a hero would be destroyed and she would ruin him! Ruin him, I say!" I told her.

"Okay. Okay, we will take him with us to Flarine." I blinked. I hadn't realized I had never thought about it. I had never heard about the soldiers until this point. Flarine? Flaris?

"Are-are we taking a boat?" I asked.

"No. We will be flying." I felt the blood drain out of my face.

"Avia? Avia! Don't worry! It'll be a short fly there! I promise, it won't take more than twenty minutes. You can choose your own vehicle," she said in a sing-song voice. Ooh, that was tempting! But I had never thought about flying! I mean I had gone with Father a few times on a boat over the water and even the fish and flying monsters up above us scared me to death. But to me in the same atmosphere and territory as them? No way!

"Will we run into any of those.. things?" I asked.

"No, we will steer clear of them. Even though it may take awhile longer to get there, I can arrange for it," Tina offered. I smiled.

"Please?" I nearly pleaded.

"Of course."

"Thank you." I smiled. Tina stood up and said:

"Start packing. We live tomorrow at dawn."


	2. Esyrn's Story

Survive or Die

Prologue

Esyrn's Story/POV

5 years earlier...

It was a week before Avia's 12th birthday. I was 11 years old. Simple as that. She's older than me by a year. But hey, a year adds a lot more maturity.. and immaturity. But anyway, let's get to the story.

There was a knock at the door. Mother screamed at me to get it. I ran to the door and opened it. There standing before me was the ever-beautiful Tina.

"H-h-hi Tina!" I greeted.

"Hi Esyrn! Is your sister Avia here?" she asked.

"Y-Ye-" I about answered back before someone else answered _for_ me. Again.

"Yea! But you ain't allowed to see her! She goin' someplace _extra special_ today. Okay? So why don't you go and walk your skinny little ass of f my land!" Tina didn't even flinch.

"Ah, Becky-" Tina started.

"Ah-ah-ah! You ain't allowed to call me Becky! You are only and forever only allowed to call me by Mrs. Berkendolf! Or notin' at all!" she screeched at Tina.

"Mrs. Berkendolf, I only wanted a few words with your daughter is all. You know girl-to-girl talk." Tina replied calmly.

"No! She will have none if it! She is not worthy of it! She has been a very, very naughty little girl!" She screeched.

"Oh, well then may I have a few words with _you_ Mrs. Berkendolf?" Tina asked. Mother was taken aback.

"Uh, well, I suppose. But you only get five minutes! Five minutes and you out!" Mother insisted. She nodded happily and walked inside. Mother walked into a small room which we had somehow called the "Living Room."

"Esyrn, I want you to go tell your sister Avia to prepare herself. Okay?" Tina asked me. I nodded hastily.

"Yes! Of course Tina!" Then I was off and up the stairs headed towards Avia's room. Too bad I never made it there.

Later On...

Instead I had heard some giggling-like that of a girl's. But you know guys, you've heard it before. _Hehehehehehehehe!_ It can be very annoying. I looked out the window of a hallway and found two girls on the yard! I was going to tell them to shoo and go away until one girl talked to me.

"Hehehe! Esyrn! Come down! I want to show you something!" a girl with dirty blonde hair called up to me. The other girl had bright red hair. I ran down as quietly as I could down the stairs and out the door. Soon, I had caught up with the girls.

"Yes?" I answered. Up close, the girl with dirty blonde hair looked a bit.. shimmery. Like an illusion or image. Her skin seemed to glow. She had light blue eyes and had quite a few freckles on her face. Same as the girl with the bright red hair.

"We have a little gift for you. Look at _this_." The blonde haired girl handed me a small object. It had two small circles carved on both sides. A string was placed in the middle, between the two small circles.

"It's called a yo-yo. A small toy now. But later on, maybe you'll learn to master it," the red-haired girl answered.

"A yo-yo? How do you..?" I questioned, curious at how the toy worked.

"Like this. See? This hole tied in the string? Wrap it around your finger like this and force it out and pull it back in. See? Now you've got the hang of it!" She was right. Within a few minutes, I had already been doing a few tricks. Which also included hitting myself in the face a few times.

"Don't worry! You'll get the hang of it!" The red-haired girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked. Their eyes got wide as they glanced at each other for a sec then instantly became calm.

"We were..sent." The blonde haired girl smiled very.. cunning?

"Heaven-sent?" I joked. The blonde haired girl giggled.

"Haha, perhaps. But we also come with a message," the red-haired girl said.

"From who?" The girls looked at each other.

"Someone. You don't need to know. But you do need to know _this_," said the blonde haired girl. Then all of a sudden everything around us faded into a darkness and the young girls aged into 80-year-old ladies. Then they spoke. While they spoke, green smoke flowed out of their mouths and surrounded us. The voice was old and ancient.

"_You will grow big and strong, _

_ Hurry! My dear you must run along!_

_ Through the years your heart will grow soft for love, _

_ When you reach a point over admitting of._

_ You will be given an option, _

_ To save and die or be a child of adoption._" The two ladies faded into the blackness and I went cold and fell.

Later On..

I found myself on the ground. My head hurt. I waited until my vision cleared. It was sunset.. or sunrise? I don't even know how long I was out. I look at my hand and there is the yo-yo. I look at it. There's nothing really special about it. It's just wood and string waxed on it. I thought I saw something. I looked and really concentrated on the little mark. I gasped. If you really focused and read it through, it was the.. _topic_ the girls were talking of.

"_You will grow big and strong.._" I didn't read the rest of it. Somehow I knew it by heart. It was burned into my brain. I went down to a little puddle and looked at myself in the reflection. My black hair wasn't too messed up, and my green eyes looked fine. Not bloodshot or anything.I took a deep breath and walked back to the house.

Later On...

"Esyrn!" I heard a female voice calling me. I looked up to see Avia running down the stairs smiling ear to ear. She ran over and hugged me really tight.

"Hi-Avia-" I managed to breathe out.

"Guess what! Guess!" Avia exclaimed as she let go and messed up my black hair. Man, I had never seen Avia this happy. This must really be huge.

"What?"

"I'm going to join the Soldiers of Kyon!" she exclaimed.

"The Soldiers of what?" I asked, at the time just brain-dead about what these people could do.

"Kyon! They're in Flarine. And I pulled a few strings.. and you're coming too!" she smiled very brightly. My eyes widened.

"Avia.. what do these soldiers exactly do?" I asked her.

"They go and fight in Flarine. You know like monsters and little tasks like that. Plus, we'll learn how to wield and fight with a weapon! We can become heroes!" Avia screamed like a happy seven-year-old girl.

"Uh, cool.." It was just a lot to take in. Really. In less than five minutes, you learn your sister and you are going to a different continent that we've never been to and learn from some stranger on how to fight monsters. Yeah, it's not really that simple. But I wasn't about to kill my sister's happy adrenaline rush.

"That's uh great Avia! So, um, when do we leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at dawn!" she exclaimed. Oh. Didn't see that coming. I'm not exactly a morning person. I sleep all day and.. sleep all night. Avia stays up late and wakes up early. I don't know how she does it.

"Oh, great."

"Don't worry Esyrn! Tina will fly us over there!" she explained. I breathed deep. Thank Bubbles we had an expert flying us over there!

"Thank Bubbles," I muttered.

"Huh? What did you say Esyrn?" Avia asked me.

"Nothing. So I guess I need to go and pack?"

"Yep! I'll help you!" Then she grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the wooden stairs. Geez, this was going to be a _very_ long night.


	3. Kielle's Story

Survive or Die

Prologue

Kielle's Story/POV

Six Months earlier...

My name is Kielle Averill. Okay, I'm about.. 13 at this time. I'm funny, prankster. Yep, that's me. Anyway, let's get to the flashback.

"_MOM!"_ My little brother screamed. Ugh.. _Note to Self: Kill Eric_, I thought putting a metal note to my forehead.

"Yes, Eric?" My mother asked calmly.

"There's a monster under my bed!" he screamed.

"No there isn't, sweetie. It's morning. See? There's the sun! No monsters come out during the day!" My mother calmly 'explained.'

"No really! There's a monster under my bed! That's why it's there! It's dark under there! Mommy! We need to call the Kyon Soldiers!" Eric screamed. Ugh, those Kyon Soldiers. They think they're so high and mighty? I think not! Who do they think they are?

"Now, now. Let's go see this _monster_." Mom said. They walked down the hallway to his bedroom. I heard some rustling... **(A/N: Okay, perverts I know it sounds wrong but c'mon! I think we're all a little more grown-up than this!)**

"See Eric? It's just a stuffed animal!" Mom explained.

"But look Mommy! It's not mine! It's Kielle's!" Eric screamed. There's my cue. I jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway.

"KIELLE AVERILL!" My mother screamed. Then I heard footsteps and looked back for a second. It was Eric. He was quick. But I was faster. I opened a door and slammed the door in my brother's face. Mean, I know but you've got to be smarter than the stuffed animal. I was in the bathroom. Unlike most people, my family made so much money we had enough for plumbing. The plumbing technology was still in a process to become better but until then, it was better than flinging out onto the street like a hobo. I looked towards the mirror and...oh my gosh! _OH MY GOSH! _I burst the bathroom door open and screamed.

Then I screamed, "_WHY THE HELL IS MY HAIR BLUE?_"


	4. Falera's Story

Survive or Die

Falera's Story

Two Weeks Earlier..

Dear Diary,

Today has been a wonderful day! Priest Heedan says my brother, Torin, and I will go on a trip to Flarine's southern city Flaris! I've only ever dreamed of going to another town, let alone another continent! I have learned from my studies that Flarine is in the middle of the Known World and is known as the "City of New Beginnings" since so many warriors from all over go there to test and learn new skills! I am excited to go to a new land! Heedan said she would accompany us on our journey there so I have no need to feel alone or scared.

I can only wonder what my twin brother Torin is thinking of at this point. I hope he's as excited as me! We'll be leaving tomorrow morning-and I've already packed and unpacked my stuff about three times! Hehe, I can't wait-

There was a knock at the door and I immediately stopped writing and closed the book as I slid under my pillow.

"Yes?" I asked as I got up and walked to the door. When I got there, I just stood there.

"It's me, Torin. Can you open up?" If I hadn't been so close to the door, I would've never heard him. I opened the door and was about to speak but he had his finger on this mouth telling me to be quiet. I did as he well, asked and let him in. He came in and sat down on my bed and motioned for me to do the same.

It was late night and I was in my night clothes. I would've been horribly embarrassed if a servant came in but this was my brother so I had nothing to worry about.

"What is it?" I asked as I pushed a strand of my curly blonde hair behind my ear.

"Aren't you-you know..scared?" he whispered-asked me. I thought about it. I had been so excited, I wasn't quite sure if I should've been scared or nervous at all.

I shook my head. "No, I've been so excited about tomorrow. Why? Are you scared?" I whispered-asked as well. If we were caught this late talking, we would surely get in trouble. He looked taken aback and I could tell he was about to say something when I laid my hand on his shoulder. "I'm your sister Torin. Tell me." He closed his mouth and looked down at his feet.

"Yes. But I don't want to be." He breathed deeply. I got the point. He wanted to be more like Dad. Or Grandfather in his time. Or Grandfather's grandfather! Our father's ancestry went back a long way and every single one was been a strong warrior and a leader obviously making them good kings of Cendil. But Daddy-er, Father wasn't here anymore. And neither was Mother. They were killed when trying-and succeeded, in protecting us when Cendil was ambushed. I can hardly even remember my mother or father, but people who knew my mother said I looked just like her. People said my brother looked like my father.

I had long blonde hair that got curly halfway down it and then got curlier towards the ends. I also had my mother's bright blue eyes. Torin had short, shaggy mixtures of gray and white hair with matching gray eyes. I didn't quite understand how anybody could have gray hair but my brother did and I never questioned it or went against it. We're about the same height, except I'm taller than him by an inch. It's quite funny too, since he's the older twin.

"It's okay Torin. Not everybody can be brave all the time. I mean, who can?" I knew I had a point but it did little to comfort him as he said nothing. I sighed. "Torin, we're only eleven years old who have never been past Cendil their whole lives. It might be a little scary to go somewhere you've never been before."

"Then why aren't you scared? How come I'm older and I'm scared?" He asked. I didn't have an answer. "I'm older Falera! I should be more willing to go out there! So how come I'm not?" This time I had an answer.

"Right now, we can only do so much. Right now, we can't do much but we will in time."

"How do you know? How do you know we won't be attacked like we were before?" That hit me in the stomach. I must've had a hurt look on my face 'cause he tried to take it back. "Falera-I didn't mean to say it! It-it just-"

"I know. You didn't mean to. It just slipped out. _Again_." Torin had a bad habit of saying things that came into his mind. He didn't think then act. He acted then realized his mistake most times. This was one of those times.

"Falera-"

"Get out." I was almost near tears now. He knew how much it hurt me not to have a mother or father. It hurt him just as bad, I knew but I was always a little bit more emotional about those things than him.

"Falera please-"

"Torin! Get out!" I hissed through my teeth, trying not to let any tears fall. He got up, but I wasn't looking at him. A tear escaped and I felt two arms wrap around me. I didn't even realize I was sobbing until I wiped my eyes and I found I was wiping tears off my face. Torin was rocking me forth telling me it was ok. I knew I should've been mad but I wasn't the type to stay mad at anyone long-especially the only family I had left.

"I'm sorry Falera," he said finally. I wiped my tears aside and said, "It's okay Torin. I just didn't think about it like _that_." We almost never talked about the death of our parents. And if we did, it was just between me and Torin. The idea of not having a parent to be there and love me like other little girls and boys could always made me want to cry.

"Well, we'll go through it together. Right?" he said. I nodded.

"Together." We hugged each other and he tucked me into bed. I fell asleep as he left my room without a sound.


	5. Torin's Story

Survive or Die

Torin's Story

1 week and 6 days earlier..

It was early in the morning and Falera was excited. I, on the other hand, was just as happy for her but was a little iffy on this trip. Priest Heedan was here just as she said she was. We were on a hill outside of our palace home in Cendil. A woman came up to us after a few minutes. She had medium-length brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Welcome Azlyn. How are you?" Priest Heedan welcomed and asked.

"I'm doing quite fine. Ready?" she asked us. Falera nodded eagerly. I nodded more slowly. "Okay then!" She turned around and whistled. Over came an Iren. Now most warriors who come around would say, "Iren! DIE!" But in our peaceful Cendil kingdom, the Mushpoie and Iren are our friends who help us daily and without complaint. But that might be because of the Queens' and Princess' beauty and kind nature. The Iren purred as Azlyn petted it. "Good Jotlyn. Can you get us three more of your friends sweetie?" The Iren answered with a buzz and left. 'Jotlyn' came back with three more of his friends.

"Good job Jotlyn!" Azlyn said as she patted Jotlyn. Jotlyn kind of sat on the hill and then Azlyn got on. The three other Irens did the same. I was about to say, "Are you crazy?" But I didn't. Priest Heedan did just as Azlyn did. Falera kind of struggled to get on, but I walked over and helped her on. Then I got on with some trouble but then after a couple of tries was able to get on.

"Ready?" Azlyn asked. We nodded and the Irens flew. We got to see more of the Cendil. The Cendil was always very beautiful. Then we entered a forest environment. Azlyn decided to go through it. It was very remarkable and I saw huge grasshoppers that Azlyn had described as 'Hoppre'. They were interesting creatures. Then we entered a cave and saw weird rock creatures with a seemingly blue-green aura around them. Azlyn said that they were called Risems. We saw weird creatures with rocks and crystals for bodies, and glowing red eyes and 'walked' around in empty mine carts. They were called Nuctuvehicles. Last we saw some of the creepiest creatures yet. They were called Zombigers. Azlyn explained that we were in the Eienble Cave and the Zombigers were once minors who worked there. Over time or something, they turned into zombies and have a sort of ghoulish blue skin and some parts of their bodies were torn-which was their legs and the just _hovered_ around. It was creepy. But I was glad we could fly past them quickly. Then we entered a huge and busy city.

"Welcome to Darken City!" Falera and I gazed around in amazement. A city in a cave. There was no ceiling but an airway out and you could the bright, blue sky. We hopped off the Irens and Azlyn and them flew off. Heedan walked us into the hustling city. People were running around and it looked somewhat like a madhouse than a headquarters for the best warriors.

"Hello Miss Bgoener," Heedan greeted to a friendly lady. She had some unusual clothes on and she had a wooden staff but wasn't touching it. Remarkable it could stand up with an owl on top it as well! She was holding a big book.

"Heedan! Long time no see!" she smiled back. She looked down at us. "Hello there!"

"This is Falera and Torin. Falera, Torin: This is Haven Bgoener. She runs this Magic Shop here in Darken City." She looked at Haven and said, "We will be buy three blinkwings to Flarine." Falera looked confused.

"Heedan, what are blinkwings?" Falera asked. Heedan didn't bother to ask as Haven explained for her.

"Blinkwings are magical items that are used to instantly teleport you to the country!" Haven explained with a smile.

"Teleport? But-I thought we were going to see all of Darkon!" Falera explained her thoughts. Heedan looked surprised.

"See Darkon? Why, my dear..it would be better if you didn't-" Heedan tried to reason but Falera interrupted her.

"Why not? I mean Darkon 3 is beautiful! What about Darkon 1 and 2? I want to see the world and ocean!" Falera realized she was being a little insistant. "If you'll let me see it please, Priest Heedan." she added quietly. Heedan looked down on her with pity.

"Falera, I know you love nature and everything. Darkon 2 has beauty comparable to Cendil but.." Heedan said.

"But what? What about Darkon 1?" Falera seemed to click something inside of her. "Something bad happened to Darkon 1. That's why I had never been able to study it! What happened to Darkon 1?" she asked. I just decided to stay quiet.

"Yes, something bad happened to Darkon 1. But my dear, I think it would be better if you didn't see until after you became a little stronger-" Heedan said. Falera had a look of astonishment and hurt on her face. The look seemed to stab me right in the chest.

"Stronger? Because you think I'm not old enough or haven't seen the world yet? All I've known is Cendil and what you taught me in my studies!"

"Darkon 1 is one of the worst lands to ever visit my dear Falera. You don't want to see it." Heedan said.

"I want to see Darkon 1." Falera insisted. Heedan closed her eyes and stood up.

"Haven, do you know anyway we could see Darkon 1 and still get to Flarine?" Heedan asked. Haven nodded.

"The Station Manager Almani will be able to help you. He's over there." Haven pointed in the direction and we started walking over there. "Farewell!" We waved back and walked.

Almani did help us and we set off. Heedan was on a broom, I was on a board, and Falera decided to get on a board. The rest of Darkon 2 was beautiful despite the monsters. Then came Darkon 1. Heedan wasn't kidding. It was horrible. Falera looked dumbfounded. Machines were being destroyed by adventurers below, and some adventurers were being killed by the machines. Each time she witnessed a death, she put a hand over her mouth and couldn't help it. She hated death more than anything.

We went the quickest route to Darkon 1, and after awhile were passing the ocean to Flarine. That's when Falera's facial expression seemed astonished at how much life was on here unlike Darkon 1. When we set down in Central Flarine to give the boards and broom to the Station Manager there Falera asked Heedan a question.

"Why did the machines turn on the humans?"

"You know how some workers woke up the monster Clockworks?" Falera nodded. Clockworks was still on the loose. No warrior could kill it and if they could.. well they didn't want to be on Clockworks 'Special of the Day'.

"When Clockworks woke, he sent some..intense signals by pounding the ground. The machines turned against the humans. Like the drillers-they drilled for materials. Crane Machinery, Elderguards, and Volts. All the machinery turned against the humans. That's why. Even before then, it was a beautiful land but the humans who went there became greedy. They wanted to make money and supplies from the ground. You see what happened? Now they've turned against us and the air has polluted the environment and it's no longer beautiful-it will take centuries before it ever is again." Heedan explained. Falera nodded gravely and stared into space. "Now we must go. Come Torin."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to meet with the Mayor of Flarine!" she smiled big. Joy. Falera stayed in place as Heedan walked on.

"C'mon Falera. Let's go meet 'I'm the Mayor and I'm Hot Stuff'!" I joked. Falera giggled and smiled at me. We walked on.


	6. Emelda's Story

Survive or Die

Emelda's Story

6 years earlier..

Okay, I'm going to give you guys a little bit background before we go into the all flashback thing. I'm Emelda Hordin. My mother is Marche - you know that Magic lady in Eastern Flarine? That's her. My father is well, her mentor. He got into some trouble and some men took him when I was about 4 years old. She doesn't like to talk about it, so I never ask. I live in Eastern Flarine. Anyway, on with the flashback!

My cousin Bristan was over. We were both six. Bristan was my mother's sister's son. My mother was showing us a few potions and herb specialty soups that could help heal certain illnesses and diseases. Then all of a sudden, Aunt Mary burst through the door.

"Marche! How dare you teach him magic!" she screamed at my mother.

"I'm teaching him the herb soups! Not dark magic!" My mother tried to explain-loudly. But my aunt wouldn't listen. She grabbed Bristan by the wrist and forcefully dragged him out of my house. It was quiet except for my aunt's loud scolding at Bristan. I felt sorry for him. His mother was always so strict and worry-some whenever he came over or when I hung out with him. Then I heard slaps. Instantly, I ran out the door and started hitting my aunt and started screaming, "Stop it! Don't hurt him! Stop!" When I got in the way, she grabbed me and threw me out of the way. I landed on the ground with a _THUMP_. When I got up, she was already halfway to her house with Bristan by her side. I was determined she would pay for it.

4 years later..

Bristan and I were hanging outside of Flarine- with the Aibatts. They have been proved harmless. Well, by us. Sure, they can be a little creepy but they can be fun to hang out with! Bristan and I had "borrowed" a broom from our homes and now we were pretending to fly. It was fun! We played together all afternoon. Then soon we got hungry.

"Let's go to the Lalaen Food Shop!" Bristan suggested. I eagerly nodded. Then it started to storm and rain. We got up and ran to Eastern Flarine and ran around to the back. I knocked on the door. A girl opened the door.

"Emelda! Bristan! It's raining! Come in before you catch a cold!" The girl said. She was Losha Encline. She has a little sister, Loyah Encline, and lives with her and her apprentice and uncle SsotTta Ssegakku. We walked inside and it was warm. "Hey, it's about dinnertime. You guys want something to eat?" She offered. We nodded. She moved us to a table and we sat there until she brought back the food. I could smell it! She brought us each a chicken stick, milk, and biscuit. We all sat there happy while eating and talking.

After awhile of hanging out with Losha, we went home. Well, to my house anyway. It was closer.

"Hello Mom!" I greeted. She smiled but her eyes showed she was tired with worry. "Mom-I'm sorry-" I tried to apologize but she shushed me.

"It's okay sweetie. Just let me know when you'll be home next time."

"I will. I promise." I promised as I hugged my mother.

"Are you kiddos hungry?" My mother asked as soon as we broke apart. We shook our heads.

"We ate at Losha's," Bristan explained. Mom smiled and she left us to have fun. We played around until it was dark. My mother and I walked him home and his mother seemed to be relieved of him being away from her and I. I could only wonder why she had such a thing against us..

2 years later..

I was twelve years old and so was Bristan. We were just hanging around Flarine talking and laughing, when my mother and her sister, my aunt and/or Bristan's mother came running toward us.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked. Bristan asked his mother nearly the same thing.

"What's wrong? What's right! My dear! You have been asked to train-er, it's a surprise! You must prepare!" My mother's smile was so huge and bright. Her usual depression attitude was certainly gone and she looked like she could take on anything and have the confidence to win! I hadnt seen her like this since.. Dad was with us. It was unusual. I hadn't heard and or talked to or about him for awhile! Let alone even think about him. But I guess people do get lonely until something 'joyous' happens. This was one of those times.

Bristan seemed quite estatic while I seemed content to be able to do something big. I didn't know what it was for-but I was pretty happy, even if it was a surprise.

"How long do we have to um, have to prepare?" I asked.

"Two days!" Now I was worried. I only had two days to prepare? But my mother assured me there would be more time to prepare even after I learned of the surprise. Bristan looked happy. Unfortunately, our happy hang-out time got cancelled and we had to split with our parents.

"Later!" I called as my mother happily took my wrist and took me home.

"Bye!" He called back as his mother dragged him home.


	7. Bristan's Story

Survive or Die

Bristan's Story

4 Years Earlier..

Okay, before we go into the whole flashback thing let me give you some background information in case you got any sort of confusion in Emelda's Story. I'm Emelda's cousin. Her mom's sister's son. Emelda's aunt's son. Basic. I learned some magic here and there from my aunt - Emelda's mother. But my mom absolutely hates it. I don't know why-she won't tell me why really. Now, let's go to the flashback.

I was 8 years old-same as my favorite cousin and good friend Emelda. I was out playing but unfortunately that day, Emelda had to do chores. As did the rest of my friends. So I just went out into the Aibatts and Mushpangs area outside of Flarine. My mom would've freaked if she ever found out I was with the "creatures". But of course in a way there were "creatures". I mean they are Shade's creations to well, destroy us humans but these little guys are hardly any threat. They're about as scary as a PeakyTurtle. But that's not really scary, either. Just cute. Kind of. PeakyTurtles were a bad comparison-they're actually not all that attractive..maybe a Doridoma?

Anyway, I was out playing tag with the Aibatts and Mushpangs when all of a sudden I felt a sudden _PANG! _It was like a sudden power growing inside of me. Instead of freaking out and fighting it, I went with it. Which was unusual for kids my age.

I closed my eyes and let the power grow inside of me. It was like that of passion. I felt my arms, hands, and legs spin and perform certain actions. It grew steadily inside of me, the further I went. After awhile, I opened my eyes and saw I was creating a form of a new rock-like earth. I felt the air swirl around me and figure-eight everywhere else. The water from the little river was rushing and roaring like an ocean storm. Then I let something out, a scream as I punched the air and from my fist came fire and down, out of nowhere literally, came a strike of lightning. The power that had been growing disappeared. The strike of lightning had badly burned a small red mushroom. When I went to touch it, it fell in ashes. Yikes! But what was that? I looked towards the water, and it was cool and calm again. The rock I had seemed to be forming was.. there. A physical proof of what I was doing.

Now I was starting to freak out. Since when could I do all of this? Thinking it was Shade's creatures influencing me, I turned and ran back towards Flarine and didn't look back.

4 Years Later..

I am 12 years old now. My hangout with Emelda had turned into an ecstatic 'jump for joy' when my mother dragged me home. She started packing my things for me and boasting how me, her son, was to become a hero of some kind. I wasn't even listening. Way later than it felt, my mom made me go to my bedroom to go to bed. So I just slept for another crazy day.

The Next Morning..

I woke up and got ready for the day. I could go and hang out with Emelda, but only after I did my chores. So I did my chores really quick, and ate lunch. After that I ran outside and found Emelda.

"Hey! Whats up?" I greeted.

"Nothing much really. Except we're like, what leaving tomorrow? What 'bout you?" She asked me.

"Mom is so happy but yeah." I said. She nodded.

"Mule?" Somebody seemed to ask behind us.

"Huh?" I questioned as I turned around. There was an, erm, elderly lady behind us. She seemed to be talking to me, but I think her eyesight was leaving.

"Mule Hordin.. is that you? Why you look so young!" The lady said.

"Mule Hordin..?" Emelda repeated. "Oh, ma'am. That's my father. That's his uncle." She explained.

"Unusual indeed then! You look just like your..uh, uncle." The lady said. Emelda and I glanced at each other and agreed mentally that she was crazy and blind.

"Erm, goodbye!" I said as I turned around and took Emelda's wrist and walked away. This wasn't the first time, anybody called me Mule Hordin. This must've been the fourth time in my lifetime. I've never seen or met Emelda's dad. So I really doubt I look anything like him. Emelda had dark brown hair, and sparkly purple eyes. I had dirty blonde hair with dark brown eyes that made me look like I had coal black kind of eyes. We looked nothing walked to Emelda's home and sat down as we played a board game. Then Aunt Marche came in.

"Hi Aunt Marche!" I greeted.

"Hi Bristan!" She greeted back. I've never seen Aunt Marche this happy. It was probably for Emelda getting accepted and that blah stuff.

"Mom," Emelda's tone all of a sudden becoming serious, "A lady called Bristan, Dad's name. Why do people think Bristan is like Dad?"

"It is remarkable that Bristan does look just like your father Emelda, but even more remarkable seeing as he isn't even related to Mule!" Marche said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Mule, is, er, was my husband. Mary, your mother Bristan, is my sister. Mule is Mary's like, brother-in-law I think. Its even more remarkable you look just like Mule but not even being related to him. But I guess that's chance."

"Aunt Marche, do you know who my dad is?" All my life, I've seen kid with two parents or one parent but knowing the other parent is in a different place or a "better place". But I've never seen my dad. My mom never brought him up-not once. Aunt Marche seemed kind of confused and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry Bristan but that is something you will figure out on your own. I promise you, you will find out." That was all my Aunt Marche was going to say and I didn't push her. But.. who is my dad?


	8. Auron's Story

Survive or Die

_**A/N: Hey, when I get into the whole 'get your job' part of this story-I will be referring to the old 1**__**st**__** Job Change rather than the new Job Change update in v.17. Just lettin' ya know. So I better not see that in my reviews-please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Flyff or **_

Auron's Story

5 Years Earlier..

I was 7 years old when I had left my mother to go and live with my Uncle Mustang, my mother's brother. Now I'm 9 years old. He's the Mercenary Drillmaster in Flarine. He let me live there as long as I did some cleaning around the house, but other than that, I had a roof over my head and some actual food to eat.. and occasionally booze. Yep, my uncle's an alcoholic. He loves those strong drinks and he's usually drunk. And when he's too lazy to do something simple, he told me to go do them. But I was fine with that. Besides he had a personality, unlike my mother.

"Auron Loid." He addressed me formally. I turned around and looked at him. He almost never addressed me by my last name.

"Yes, Uncle?" I asked.

"It's time you learned how to fight." He turned around to a room and returned with a sword and a small wooden shield. "Hold your shield like this and position your sword like this." In the past two years, I had worked and I had become stronger. Most adventurers when they came to my uncle for guidance to become a mercenary couldn't lift the real metal of swords or the real shields that really protected you. On the other hand, I had the upper advantage of being strong. I held it just right. He got out a similar sword.

"On guard!" He yelled and striked at me. Luckily, I also had quick reflexes. I slashed back and pushed his sword back but he came back at me again. I smacked it away from me with my sword as I spun around and hit it again to defend myself. The spin had given me more momentum and weight for a moment against him. Then he pushed on my sword and forced me back a couple of steps. He tried to go for a stab in my side but I moved my shield in the sword's way. The sword became stuck in my shield. I took it out and twisted it out fast. He went in for a punch but I rolled away and put the new sword underneath his chin and not even an inch away from the edge of his neck. He put up his hands and smiled. That was new.

"You are ready."

5 years later and 2 weeks earlier..

I know what you're probably thinking. You left your mom when you were only seven? You're crazy! How could you do that to your own mother? Truth is, my biological dad left my mother when she was only 5 months pregnant with me. Then when I was five, she went into a depression. I basically grew up in poverty and trying to force my mother to eat and such. So I left that life to find someone who might even care about me the slightest bit. I know my uncle may be no better considering he's a drunk but he's all I got. I'm fourteen years old. Not to mention, over the past five years, Uncle Mustang has been teaching me how to fight and such. I'm one of the best out of all the boys of my age. I have brown hair and green eyes.

Then Uncle Mustang came in with something in his hand and threw it at me. It landed in my lap.

"Read it," he said, his voice raspy. He grabbed another booze bottle and drank from it as he sat down. I opened it and inside it was a letter. It was beautiful and smooth. I never got letters. And when people did, it was crappy paper. How did I get this beautiful crafted paper? I read it and I felt my eyes become wide.

_Dear Auron Loid, _

_ The Mayors of Saint Morning, Darkon, and Flaris invite you to a dinner. It will be held in two weeks time, an hour before sundown. We strongly advise you to be there, there is important information in strong need to discuss. Please bring a parent or guardian._

_ Sincerely, _

_The Mayors of Saint Morning, Darkon, and Flaris_

Important information? Dinner? What the heck? What is this 'information' that they just can't tell me in person? Does Uncle Mustang know? If he does, why hasn't he told me? So many questions were racing through my head and some were repeating. I was getting a headache.

"So? What does it say?" Uncle Mustang asked in an unkind way. I hesitated before I started talking.

"It-it says there is "important information to discuss". Whatever that means." He didn't phase the slightest bit.

"What else?" He asked as he took another chug of alcohol.

"I need to bring a parent-" He almost choked at that, then stopped when I continued, "or a guardian."

"I'll go," He said. "Your mother is in no condition to go to such an outing. I am sorry nephew but it is for the best." I nodded. Hell, everyone knew my mother was in no condition to even take care of herself. Let alone her own son.

"When?" He asked. I gave a confused look.

"The outing! When is the outing!" He asked again, more demanding.

"Two weeks time. And it's a dinner. The mayors of Saint Morning, Darkon, and Flaris invited us." I explained. It was his turn for his eyes to get wide.

"Seriously?" I nodded, confirming my answer. Then he turned his head and relaxed on the seat closing his yes. "Whoa." I got up and left the room. Over the next week, Uncle Mustang made me go visit a seamstress to sew me a suit and that he would pay. Uncle Mustang had a few suits to wear for himself. They were provided by the Madrigal Job Training Center. It wasn't long until I could finally find out what this "important information" was. The dinner was here.

_**A/N: Hey y'all! I hope you guys enjoyed the last person's story/background! 'Cause now the REAL adventure starts.. okay, so more explaining and background-THEN some action! :D Read and Review guys! I really do want to hear from you guys and see how my writing is, and what you guys would like to see in the story and such! :D Later!**_

_**~RidingtheRoughWaters**_


	9. I'm the Descendant of

Survive or Die

_** A/N: Please Read and Review guys! I'll try to make this as understandable as possible! Enjoy!**_

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Flyff or Gpotato(.com)!**_

Chapter 9

No One's POV

It was a little bit before an hour before sundown. There were 8 kids with their guardians or parents, the three mayors of the continents, and a few other "important" people seated at the long table. The Mayor of Flaris stood up first with a cup in his hand.

"I would like to thank you all for joining us in this wonderful and probably one of the most important meetings we have had in ages. You may eat." Everyone ate quite well. It was like a buffet! Everyone loved the food, and savored every bite.

Avia's POV

I looked around at all the other kids and other people searching for anything about themselves. There was a young beautiful blonde-haired girl with blue eyes who sat across from me. Her blonde hair was in a braid. There was a bob styled, blonde-haired woman sitting in between the blonde-haired girl and a boy about the same age. He had unusual but shining gray, er white, hair with matching gray-like eyes. They seemed to change color or moved from gray to dark grey or white as his head moved throughout the light. Teshar was sitting to my right and to my left was Esyrn. To Esyrn's right was a boy with dirty blonde hair and coal black eyes. To the boy's right was another woman. Probably his mother.

I noticed another girl that was seated to the boy's right. She had seemingly long, dark brown hair with some sparkly eyes. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were. Across from me was the same blonde-haired girl and to her right was an older boy with brown hair and green eyes. He had the Mercenary Drillmaster with him! Mustang Loid! Out of all people, what was a drunk like himself doing here? I looked at him with part disgust but tried to hide it even though it might've seemed pretty obvious to the others. I hated drunks. They didn't and they don't ever care about anyone or anything except for themselves! The last girl and person I saw, was the one I think I was staring at the most. I'm pretty sure she caught me staring at her quite a few times. But it's SO hard _NOT TO_! I mean, her hair was TEAL! The combination between blue and green. It's NOT natural. It's just .. not. She had blue eyes and her hair had a ponytail sticking out the side. I wonder how I looked.

Esyrn's POV

After we stuffed ourselves, the Mayor of Saint Morning stood up. I recognized him from living in Sain City myself.

"I request that the _children_ and if requested, their parents or guardians to come with us into the other room. Please." I don't' know but for some reason I took the word "children" in disgust and personally. Sure I was only 12 years old but c'mon! Avia and myself aren't exactly _children_. We're like mini warriors that could kick that mayor's butt anyday! I felt myself fume and flush with anger, then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Teshar.

"Calm yourself Esyrn. He did not mean anything personally." I nodded then turned and walked into the room following Avia. Her shoulder-length, bright red hair seemed to bounce from side to side. I saw some of the other boys glance at her and their eyes widened. I narrowed my eyes and nearly forced them to look in my eyes. _Stay away from her. Or you'll get hurt._ Was what I was trying to send to them. Hell, she's my sister! Don't look at her like that you perverts! A certain older guy with dark brown hair and green eyes was ticking me off by just blowing him off! Oh! I'd show him a thing or two!

We went and sat down on the floor of a nearby room. The braided, blonde-haired girl that was sitting across from Avia and another boy with similar but unusual astonishing light hair brought in their mother I think. She had similar blonde hair like that of the girl. Hey, when you don't know anyone all you can do is assume. I looked around and eyed everyone. _Try to get a first impression of their __real__ selves out. Surprise themselves_. That was what Avia had told me once. I got it out of a couple people a few times but I wasn't the master at it like her. But I guess she's had a year's more practice than me. Plus she's always so suspicious.

I looked around but my eyes were stuck on only one girl. She had the craziest hair. It was _teal_. I'm not kidding. The combination of green and blue. You wouldn't have believed me but it was _teal_. Yes, I said teal. Don't question me! I saw it! But also her blue eyes seemed to mesmerize me. There was like the ocean. The ocean between Saint Morning and Flaris.. so beautiful. She smiled and her eyes seemed to sparkle. Wow.

Kielle's

I looked around and saw all the same people at the table. Well, almost. The light-haired siblings I assumed brought in their again-assumed mother. But something was unusual about a certain boy. He had, what, dark green hair? I mean I know _my _hair is crazy. I know-it's teal. With a ponytail out the side. But that's me. I'm crazy. And my father did this to my hair..Ugh, how I vow to get that man back! The boy had dark green hair and jade green eyes. Amazing, they seemed to sparkle. I think I caught him staring at me. But the long, dark brown haired girl was sitting next to me also. So it could've been one of us.

Two woman with blonde hair and glasses sat in front of us. One of the blondes, who was shorter and had darker blonde hair spoke first.

"I am one of the local historians in Flaris, Martyinc Tictraibet. Perhaps you have heard of me, or not even heard of such a name. But no matter. We have a very important story to tell you. You most likely know it, but we have more details to add." Martinyc said. The taller (but not by much) and bright blonde-haired woman spoke.

"I am Kurmin Hersan. I watch over the Plain of Bubble, that was created by Bubble himself long ago. I know many stories and have helped bring a conclusion." A man cleared his throat as I turned my head towards him. He had a long white beard and a purple dress on? Some people are even crazier than me!

"I am the Great Wise Man and Sage, Radion Angamel. I have had visions and dreams. One of my most recurring visions is of 8 figures standing in the midst of destruction and fire. I once thought they were the eight legendary heroes reborn again, possibly by Bubble himself, to save us from when Shade comes to destroy everything and everyone. But then I realized, there were _four_ girls.." He paused. What? Is this guy sexist? Then he continued. "The eight legendary heroes were made up of three women. Not four. So then, I did my research and some genealogy work. It's not the eight heroes themselves that will come to save us all. Instead.. it is their descendants." I looked around confused. Uh, since when was _I _a descendant of one of the Legendary Heroes? My parents think my destined job is to either be a hair designer or make-up stylist! Truthfully, I did too.. I mean, what else could I possibly be? It's all I've learned to do.

Falera's POV

I was holding and stoking my blonde braid while listening. I was hoping he was wrong.. Oh, I hope he was wrong.. The 'Kurmin' woman stood and spoke.

"The descendants of Billaon, Curenen, Eiene, Hainan, Heren, Lillip, Offerep and Roentel are the ones that must deliver and save all of Madrigal from Shade's clutches of evil. You eight, are the descendants of the Legendary Heroes." I froze. No, no, no, no! Not me! I-I'll die! I felt a hand hold me close and I fell into the arms and started shaking from fear. I was scared. I mean-that's pressure! You are the "chosen one" and _YOU_ are supposed to save the whole world? Oh, and if you don't-not only do _you_ die but so does everyone else you've ever known! No pressure...

Kurmin spoke. "Auron Loid, the descendant of Billaon. The Knight Hero."

Martinyc spoke. "Esyrn Berkendolf, the descendant of Curenen. The Jester Hero. Esyrn's sister, Avia, the descendant of Hainan. The Ranger Hero."

Radion spoke. "Falera Ada, the descendant of Eiene. The Ringmaster Hero." He said turning to me and smiling at me. I saw warmth and encouragement saying, "It will be alright." I managed a small smile but disappeared when I heard what was next. "Falera's brother, Torin Ada, descendant of Roentel. The BillPoster Hero." They kept speaking in that way. Kurmin, Martinyc, then Radion. And repeat.

"Kielle Averill, descendant of Heren. The Blade Hero."

"Bristan Ausburn, descendant of Lillip. The Elementor Hero."

"Bristan's cousin, Emelda Hordin, descendant of Offerep. The Psykeeper Hero."

Torin's POV

My mouth was opened and probably to the floor. Falera and I? Descendants of _the_ Legendary Heroes themselves? I had Falera in my arms as she was shaking. I was stroking her back, trying to calm her. But I was freaked out myself. Would that make Falera and I, descendants of both Roentel and Eiene? Or was there a different certain.._blessing_ inside of us? Or what? I was confused but I kept listening.

"You must follow in the paths of your ancestors and heroes." The teal-haired girl spoke up.

"Whoa, what if we aren't? What if our specialty is like, different, than our great-grandma or grandpa?" said the teal-haired girl.

"You will know Kielle. You will know what's your specialty. You will be extremely good at it. Or extremely bad at it." 'Kielle' shut her mouth and listened.

A red-haired girl stood up and spoke.

"I'm Teshar. Your training will begin tomorrow at dawn. We'll be figuring out your specialty." She looked over at the shoulder length, red haired girl and her brother with dark green hair and smiled. "Remember, dawn. _DON'T BE LATE_. Avia and Esyrn can tell you the punishment for _that_." Then Teshar left. Avia and Esyrn half-laughed then quieted. The adults left and we could hear the doors lock behind them.

"Um, are we supposed to sleep here?" Kielle questioned. I shrugged.

"Don't know. But what are we supposed to do? Wait?" I asked.

"Or get to know each other. If we're supposedly, saving the world, we might as well get to know each other. _Hey roommates_." Avia said. I half-laughed and quieted. I shut up as well as did everyone else. Getting to know each other? Let the fun begin!


	10. Gettin' To Know Each Other

Survive or Die

_** A/N: Please Read and Review guys! I'll try to make this easy for ya guys! **_

_** Disclaimer: I do not own Flyff or Gpotato(.com)!**_

Chapter 10

Emelda's POV

"Okay, I'll start." I said. I didn't know where the sudden confidence came from. I mean, I'm really a shy girl. So why did I volunteer? Heck, if I know. "I'm Emelda Hordin. I'm twelve years old and my mother is in charge of the Magic Shop in Eastern Flarine. My father was her mentor, Mule Hordin. He got in some kind of magic trouble. This is my cousin Bristan Ausburn. He's my mother's sister's son. We both live in Flarine." Then I quieted. I looked at Bristan. He looked back like a deer in fright. I looked for him to go.

"Um, Bristan Ausburn. Heh. Yeah. My mom is kind of against magic in the first place." I flinched remembering what happened when my aunt scolded himi that one day. "But I think he may be right about this.. um, our specialty like that of our grandma or grandpa and such." I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. I was kind of confused.

"Your mom is a magician, right Emelda?" Bristan asked. I nodded. "She works well with magic. And so do you. Now Lillip is the Elementor Hero. I-I think I can do the.. element kind of thing." I felt my eyes widen and felt my cheeks flush.

"When did you plan on telling me this?" I asked. He shrugged.

" I didn't know when.." I shut up as I put a hand on his shoulder. I was calm then, only because we were in front of other people but I was _so_ not dismissing this.

Bristan's POV

I was kind of shaken from being told you're going to save the world and everything. But who wouldn't? You'd have to be made of stone, not to at least think about this! But suddenly, something seemed to click and make sense. I guess the blood of both Offerep and Lillip ran through Emelda's and my veins. Weird, but it kind of made sense. Not to mention that one time with the Aibatts, that made a lot of sense..

The guy with dark green hair and green eyes spoke next.

"I'm Esyrn Berkendolf. This is my older sister, Avia Berkendolf. I'm twelve years old too. We grew up in Sain City with our parents, er, yeah. Our dad isn't here anymore. He passed away when I was seven." I looked over at Avia and she was looking down at her feet and her hair covered her face.

"Avia! Oh sorry! I didn't mean to bring him up.." Esyrn tried to apologize. Avia looked up and quickly wiped a tear away. "It's fine." She said boldly. "Keep going."

"We moved away from our mom when I was 11 and Avia was almost 12. Tina, the Station Manager-" Then a laugh cut in.

"Ohh, you mean _Tiiina_." Avia teased. Esyrn blushed.

"Oh, you-! Avia!" Esyrn gushed. Avia laughed and Esyrn flushed.

"Anyway, she gave us a ride to Flaris and we've sat underneath Teshar's wing for about a year now." He looked over at Avia. "Your turn." She sat up and put her head up high.

"I'm the older sister of this lil' green guy right here-" she teased.

"Hey!" She laughed, then continued. "I'm thirteen years old. A year older than him. Well, yeah basically what Esyrn said. We're both in the Soldiers of Kyon. I fight with a bow and arrow. Like a Ranger. Esyrn fights with a yo-yo, like a Jester." Avia said and looked around looking for someone new to talk.

Auron's POV

"I'm Auron Loid." I spoke up. I just decided to get this little 'interview' over with. I mean, why stay longer than I have to? "My mother is in a depression state, and I live with her brother. My Uncle Mustang." I looked over at the red head. "Yes, Avia. Mustang Loid is my uncle so can you please stop giving us your famous, '_Glares of Disgust'_?" Avia looked shocked then folded back into her usual position.

"Maybe. As soon as he starts caring about who he's making a mercenary and not just giving away marks and scrolls and such." She barged back at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"He doesn't throw away the scrolls and marks _Avia_." She just looked at me. "He just _acts_ like he doesn't care. If he acts like he's impressed, the vagrant wouldn't work as hard. I mean, if someone seemed impressed-would you relax _even the slightest bit?_" I asked her. She just glared at me, saying nothing. I won.

"There isn't that much about me. I'm fourteen years old. Any questions?" Nobody spoke up. Then out of the silence, a girl spoke up. It was the pretty, blonde-haired girl. "What do you like to do for fun?" I think I looked at her funny because then she said, "Like.. hobbies! What do you do when you're not with your uncle?" I thought about it before I spoke.

"Well, most times, I just train some more. He doesn't like it when I slack out on it. He thinks I'll become a lazy ass. Other than that, not much. What's your name again?" Her eyes widened a bit but she still answered. "Falera Ada." Then she looked at the light-haired boy next to her. "This is my twin brother, Torin." He nodded to us. I nodded back.

"Tell us about yourself." I said. And so she did.

Avia's POV

"Okay.. like I said I'm Falera. The Ringmaster Priest, Heedan, is our guardian. She took us in after a mob from Darken City ambushed our home. Yeah, our parents, kinda..died." She managed a weak smile. But I could still see the pain behind her eyes. "Torin..?" She turned to slowly saying cleared his throat before going on.

"Torin Ada. Like she said, we're twins. She's older, I'm younger. By five minutes!" He added quickly as if that made a whole difference. I managed to smile at this. "We're both eleven years old.." They both looked at each other. They seemed to be debating an issue. Finally, they seemed to both give up and quieted.

"Who's next?" I asked. I looked around.

"Me.." I heard a girl talk. I turned to see the teal-haired girl. Umm, Kielle, I think.

"Kielle, right?" I asked. She nodded confirming. "Go ahead. Tell us your life story!" And she did.

Esyrn's POV

I looked at the teal-haired chick as she talked. It was so cool. Her body language told me she was, or at least tried to be a rebellious kind of girl. Her blue eyes were..ocean-y colored. If that makes sense. I tried to pay attention but truthfully, it was kind of hard.

"Umm, I'm Kielle Averill. My mom is the Make-Up Artist and my dad is the Hair Designer in Northern Flarine," She said.

"Cool," I started. "So your folks have a lot of money?"

"Kinda yeah. I have a little brother. His name is Eric. He's six years old. Wow, he's annoying." I heard Avia and Falera laugh. "You can relate?" She asked with a smile.

"Kinda yeah," they answered back. I flushed, as did Torin.

"Hey!" We both exclaimed at our older sisters. The girls laughed.

"What else should we know about you?" Avia asked. Kielle smiled mischeviously.

"I can be _quite_ the prankster.. so just watch out." I felt a chill shiver down my whole body. I'd be growing eyes on the back of my head soon, well hopefully anyway.

"That's everyone, right?" Bristan asked. I nodded.

"Pretty much," I said. Then the doors opened. Teshar came in.

"Remember-Training. Tomorrow. Dawn. Don't be late." We all left the room and grabbed our bags as they led us into a nearby dormitory house. Each of us would have one roommate. It wasn't exactly hard, but all of us agreed it wasn't set in stone since it had been a long day for all of us. I roomed with Bristan. Torin roomed with Auron. Avia roomed with Kielle and Falera roomed with Emelda.

We all said our goodnights as we blew out our candles for bed. Then as soon as we were all in our beds and lights out- there was a loud voice. It was Kielle.

"_Sweet dreams everyone!_" Oh gosh I wish this was a dream.


End file.
